The Sun Also Rises as well as other things
by cherubim soprano
Summary: This is the story of what happened after the book ended. What if they went on an adventure together that started out a healing process for both Brett and Jake, emotionally and physically. Kind of cheesy but whatever.


The Sun Also Rises Fanfiction

" _Oh, Jake," Brett said, "we could have had such a damned good time together."_

 _Ahead was a mounted policeman in khaki directing traffic. He raised his baton. The car slowed suddenly pressing Brett against me._

" _Yes." I said. "Isn't it pretty to think so?"_

Just as Brett was leaning into my unexpected embrace something happened in my brain. I thought of what great lovers we could have been, we got along swimmingly and had an understanding of each other as people.

"We should get away from all this." I said nearing an epiphany.

"I thought we had already done so you know get away from it all, hell here we are in Europe away from America back to where it all began with our ancestors. This is where we can have fun and be carefree." Brett said seemingly forgetting the past few months.

"I don't think there is any way to truly go back so something we were never really apart of, we aren't our parents afterall. And were a hell of a lot further from our ancestors who lived here." I stumbled upon the most logical thought I had had in a while.

Brett looked away from me in deep thought, something I had seldom seen her do, I knew what was racing through her head. The bad memories of her abusive husband and the overall hopelessness that America had brought her in the months leading up to her departure from the United States. I understood, hell I'd been through a hell of my own. But I felt that there might be something oddly therapeutic in going back to _my_ roots and to really go there something told me that it might be healing for me. In what way I did not know.

"Come on Brett, it'll be good for us let's go on this adventure together." I said holding her in my arms purposefully this time hoping to convince her to come with me. "We could be lonely together as friends who just plain don't understand life and that would be okay. What do ya say?"

"An adventure with you?" She said looking into my eyes then all over my body carefully considering the proposal. I knew she was thinking it wouldn't be much of an adventure with me because it would be void of sex. Then she did something I didn't expect, she smiled. "What the hell, let's do this, you know this will be our first trip together where there won't be so much tension, just us having a good time and relaxing and no sex on the agenda."

She smiled that lazy happy smile that told me she was going to have a good time in response I smiled as well.

We got to New York and I breathed in a sigh of relief, as much as I enjoyed the vacation coming back to the country I had fought for brought back fond memories. In that moment I also remembered my impotency and thought of all I had sacrificed for this country and I was back to the startling reality of the situation. I was impotent, but Brett was okay with that and we were going to have a good time here in this America.

There were endless speakeasies and fun all around and drinks were everywhere as well. Brett and I rented an apartment together and had a real swell time partying and getting unexpected respect and discounts for my military veteran status.

One night after a particularly exciting party Brett and I came home and were so tired we both collapsed on top of each other on her bed. I awoke in the morning feeling quite good and refreshed ready to start the day. And something more a tightness in my core, something I hadn't felt in quite a while. I looked down and there it was standing at attention _morning wood._ I felt embarrassed as though still a young man being caught, then I stifled a chuckle of happiness. I had awoken in a new happy place with the woman I love and now things were finally working.

I was about to wake up Brett and tell her the good news but something stopped me. She had agreed to go on a sexless trip with an impotent man. Perhaps now she wouldn't want to go on this journey with me because of my sudden return of wood. Besides I wouldn't want her to get too excited about something that might not last all too long or all that well. I had been out of use for a long time and I wasn't sure if it was ready for anything worthwhile yet.

We went further on our journey across the country and the _wood_ did not return for a month. Then out of nowhere, it came back, this time it lasted for a lot longer. Something told me that this was not just a onetime deal maybe. Why did this have to happen I had finally somewhat figured out my life without sex and then this has to happen and I feel the return of all these instincts, seeing Brett now reminded me all of what I love about the woman. Not just all woman, but her in particular. Other women wore those boyish clothes that easily made them look more boyish, but with Brett there was no suppressing what was underneath her clothes. Clothes looked horrendous on her she looked much better without them.

What was I thinking? Brett was here beside me every day expecting for me to be the perfect gentleman who respects her in every way. I was so grateful to her for being so loving to me while in Europe and the bullfights. And now all I want to do is tell her what a great body she has while doing…

No! I told myself I have to be a good friend to Brett during this time. I managed to conceal my newly returned condition from Brett whenever it was necessary, but it was hard and in more than one way.

One day I was l laying casually by a nameless creek enjoying the feel of the sun on my face when Brett jumped on me and started to wrestle with me. Knowing that I was a keen wrestler she probably was expecting just a fun but slightly aggressive fight in the grass near the stream. And at first that was what she got. Then she pinned me down legs on either side of me. I laughed at first jokingly trying to escape. Brett continued to laugh in our little paradise, then all too suddenly she stopped.

"Jake what is in your pocket?" Brett inquired. "Oh my gosh, it can't be… can it?"

It was too late I realized that she had seen my condition and was probably going to run away. So without further hesitation or embarrassment I flipped her over on her back so I was on top of her and she was on bottom no escape.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just that I didn't want to tell you and then have you be disappointed if it didn't work later on and then I didn't want you to think that I only wanted you for your body like all the other men. Oh no, now I'm just like all the other men who only like your body." I took deep breath, being on top of Brett again with a newly regained ability was quite arousing and wasn't helping with trying to prove my point. "Oh you feel amazing." I couldn't help letting out, everything about this just felt so natural and amazing.

I was expecting her to try and flee from me which I would have understood completely since I hadn't been honest with her. But instead she wrapped her legs tighter around my hips and brought me right to her and my lips met hers.

"I knew it." Brett said with a smirk on her face as she kissed my again.

"You knew this whole time?" I said immediately wondering why because it meant separation from her, but an explanation for how I could maybe replicate this in the future.

"The way you've been looking at me these past few months I thought it was disgust or something but something told me that you might have been feeling better." She said suggestively wiggling her eyebrow at me. "I also knew that I could get any man aroused if I wanted to."

She smiled once again and we smiled and giggled and kissed together. Along with other things…


End file.
